Hounslow Line
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"| }| } | 4''' }} '''Hounslow Line Hounslow-lijn 汉斯洛线 Hànsīluò Xiàn ハウンズロー線 Haunzurō-sen |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:WentworthMetroLogo.png}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|''Route map'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#B7E566; color:#000000;" |Overview |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Transit type | width="60%" align="left"|Rapid transit |- ! width="40%" align="left"|System | width="60%" align="left"|Wentworth Metro |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Status | width="60%" align="left"|Operational |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Termini | width="60%" align="left"|Ventura Beach Bexley Airport Terminal 1 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Stations | width="60%" align="left"|16 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Services | width="60%" align="left"|1 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Daily ridership | width="60%" align="left"|512,160 (2018) |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Annual ridership | width="60%" align="left"|186.56 million (2018) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#B7E566; color:#000000;" |Operation |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Opened | width="60%" align="left"|9 August 1975 |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Owner | width="60%" align="left"|Transport for Wentworth |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Operator(s) | width="60%" align="left"|Wentworth Metro |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Character | width="60%" align="left"|Underground |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Depot(s) | width="60%" align="left"|Bexley |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Rollingstock | width="60%" align="left"|A1 Stock (8 cars per train) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#B7E566; color:#000000;" |Technical |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Line length | width="60%" align="left"|TBA |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Track gauge | width="60%" align="left"|1,435 mm (4 ft 8½ in) standard gauge |- ! width="40%" align="left"|Electrification | width="60%" align="left"|DC 1500 V third rail |} The (/ˈhaʊnzloʊ/ ''hownz-loh''), historically also known as the Airport Line, is an east-west rapid transit line of the Wentworth Metro network. It connects the Inner West suburbs and the namesake Borough of Hounslow, including Wentworth Bexley International Airport, via the Wentworth central business district. Owing to its route through the city centre, the suburban districts of northeastern Wentworth and Bexley Airport, the Hounslow Line is very busy during its entire daily service, and is the metro's second-busiest line, with a daily ridership of 512,160 or 17.6 percent of network-wide traffic. Due to serving the airport stations, the eastern section of the Hounslow Line, between Shinjuku and Bexley Airport Terminal 1, has extended operating hours, with services stopping at approximately 2am instead of the usual 1am. The line is coloured lime green on system maps. History Opening history Stations } |- | align="center"| | Ventura Beach | | | rowspan="4"|1992 | | rowspan="4"|Newhaven |- | align="center"| | Ventura Junction | | | |- | align="center"| | Portland Street | | | |- | align="center"| | Islington | | | |- | align="center"| | Little Italy | | | rowspan="6"|1975 | | rowspan="7"|Wentworth City |- | align="center"| | Macquarie Square | | | |- | align="center"| | City Hall | | | |- | align="center"| | Chinatown | | | |- | align="center"| | McKay | | | |- | align="center"| | Shinjuku | | | |- | align="center"| | Brunswick | | | 1981 | |- | align="center"| | Wandsworth | | | rowspan="3"|1975 | | rowspan="3"|Wolverhampton |- | align="center"| | Chime District | | | |- | align="center"| | Wolverhampton | | | |- | align="center"| | Bexley Airport Terminal 3 | | | 2002 | Skytrain | rowspan="2"|Hounslow |- | align="center"| | Bexley Airport Terminal 1 | | | 1975 | Skytrain |- ! colspan="7" |} References